


Lady In Waiting

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding that blank passport felt like freedom.  Like flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twenty-first day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/)**idiosyncratic** , who asked for Original Fic, "here's to weathered eyes and gypsy smiles."

No matter what it took or what she had to do, as soon as she graduated, Maxine was getting the fuck out of this shithole town and _going_ places. She was getting outside the small sandbox, breaking free of the constraints of her small town life and heading for adventure. Fucking settling for New York or L.A. or Miami, she had her sights set higher and farther – London, Bangkok, Moscow, Casablanca, Pretoria, Rio de Janeiro – the _world_ would be her playground and she wanted to go _everywhere_. She had a blank passport just waiting to be stamped, a blank journal (because she was old-school about some things) just waiting to be filled with observations and memories, and enough money hoarded throughout the years of Christmases and birthdays and after-school jobs to get her to that all-important first stop on the map.

All she had to do was get that piece of paper, kick the dust off this town, off her past and the heavy weight of expectations and family that had been keeping her down for far too long, and light out towards the bright horizon and her endless future. She had no idea what it was gonna hold, what she would do, or how she'd get by, but it wasn't gonna stop her. She'd always been good at thinking on her feet and improvising. She was smart and she was practical, and she was good with languages. No matter what, she was making a path, because the only other option was staying here and dying a slow death by boredom.

She was only gonna be young and unencumbered and free like this once in her life, and she didn't intend to waste it. Holding that passport, brand new and filled with possibilities, had felt like freedom. Like flight. And, baby, she was gonna soar up so high even the birds wouldn't be able to follow her. She was a rocket ship, destination anywhere, and nothing was gonna stand in her way.

***


End file.
